


Baby Hold On

by Neroli66



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-16
Updated: 2006-09-16
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neroli66/pseuds/Neroli66
Summary: Dean singing to Sam as they drive down the road.





	Baby Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> Dean and Sam, driving around in the Impala…HEE! This is total crack!fic, and all the fault of [](https://halcyon-shift.livejournal.com/profile)[**halcyon_shift**](https://halcyon-shift.livejournal.com/) and [](https://kueble.livejournal.com/profile)[**kueble**](https://kueble.livejournal.com/)!! I was sharing this song with [](https://kueble.livejournal.com/profile)[**kueble**](https://kueble.livejournal.com/) last night and mentioned that Dean should sing it to Sammy and then I shared it again today with [](https://halcyon-shift.livejournal.com/profile)[](https://halcyon-shift.livejournal.com/)**halcyon_shift** with the same comments and the thing just SPAWNED! Totally un-betad.
> 
> Comments disabled on this post. If you wish to comment, and also download the track in question, you can go [here](http://lithium-doll.livejournal.com/263980.html?thread=1899564#t1899564). This was written as spam for [](https://halcyon-shift.livejournal.com/profile)[](https://halcyon-shift.livejournal.com/)**halcyon_shift** 's push for 1000 comments, so I would prefer feedback there if you all don't mind. ;-)
> 
> ETA: Enabled comments again as the 1000 comment goal was reached, although you can still feedback there if you prefer.

It was a good day, the sun was out and the highway stretched aimlessly before them; a never ending band of black asphalt. No one had died and Dean refused to let himself dwell on how close they had all come.

He wished he could say the same for Sam. He glanced at his brother out of the corner of his eye, taking in the scrunched posture and turned away face. Why was it that no matter how good the moment was Sammy always had to obsess about how bad it _could_ have been?

It was a damn near perfect day in Dean’s book, he was driving his baby and had his brother beside him and Dad was out there somewhere. He didn’t _need_ to know exactly where, he knew the twisting lines of asphalt connected them.

And one of his favorite tapes of classic rock was spilling out of the car speakers and into the warm, bright sunlight around them.

He leaned forward and cranked the volume higher as the next song started.

“Damn it Dean, you trying to bust my eardrums or something?” Sammy grumbled at him, but Dean just shot him a grin and started singing along at the top of his lungs.

“ _Baby hold onto me, whatever will be will be. The future is ours to see, so baby hold onto me_ ,” Holy shit, he’d never noticed how fitting these words were before. “ _Baby, what's these things you've been sayin' about me behind my back, Is it true you might want a better life, Is it true you think these things are lies, now think about it baby, I'm gonna take you to the top_.”

He chuckled softly as he heard Sammy groan in annoyance next to him. With an impish grin Dean leaned over and cranked it to the max before stretching across the Impala’s bench seat to lay his head on Sammy’s shoulder.

“ _Hey-ey baby, you know the future's lookin' brighter every morning' when i get up_ ," Dean made his best puppy dog eyes up at Sam while he sang. “ _Don't be thinkin' 'bout what's not enough, now baby, just be thinkin' 'bout what we got_.”

“Dean, you freak,” a sharp bark of laughter escaped Sammy lips as he shoved Dean back over to his side of the Impala. “I thought you didn’t do chick flick moments.”

“Yeah well,” Dean paused, stumped for a moment on what to say in the sudden heavy air of emotion. It had been meant to be an innocent, teasing way to lighten the mood, when had it become so important that Sam _heard_ the words. He’d never been good at expressing his emotions verbally though, so he finished lamely. “You looked like you needed it dude.”  
  
And Sammy was looking at him with those huge, wise eyes of his; like he could see every thought, every _feeling_ skittering around in his body like it was lit up in neon.

Dean coughed, trying to ease the sudden tension in his throat and reached down to hit the fast forward on the tape. But Sammy’s long fingers where there before him, hitting re-wind. It took him a few tries to get the beginning of the song.

“Sing it to me again, Dean,” Sammy whispered softly over the driving beat.

**Author's Note:**

> **Baby Hold On - Eddie Money**
> 
> Baby hold on to me  
>  Whatever will be, will be  
>  The future is ours to see  
>  So baby hold on to me
> 
> Baby, what's these things  
>  You've been sayin' about me  
>  Behind my back  
>  Is it true you might want a better life  
>  Is it true you think  
>  These things are lies, now  
>  think about it baby  
>  I'm gonna take you to the top
> 
> So baby hold on to me  
>  whatever will be, will be ( I say )  
>  The future is ours to see  
>  When you hold on to me
> 
> Hey-ey baby  
>  You know the future's lookin' brighter  
>  Every morning' when i get up  
>  Don't be thinkin' 'bout what's not enough,now baby  
>  Just be thinkin' 'bout what we got  
>  think of all my love, now  
>  I'm gonna give you all I got
> 
> So baby hold on to me  
>  Whatever will be, will be  
>  the future is our to see  
>  When you hold on to me
> 
> Oh-oh, rich man,poor man, now  
>  Really don't mean all that much  
>  Mama's always told you, girl  
>  That money can't buy you love
> 
> So baby hold on to me  
>  Whatever will be, will be  
>  The future is ours to see  
>  When you hold on to me
> 
> Yeah,eh  
>  Baby hold on to me  
>  Whatever will be, will be  
>  The future is ours to see  
>  When you hold on to me
> 
> I say Uh! Hold on  
>  Uh- hu! Hold on to me tighter  
>  I'm never gonna leave ya now  
>  Can't you please belive now  
>  Never gonna let you go  
>  So hold on to me tighter
> 
> Baby hold on to me  
>  Whatever will be , will be  
>  The future is ours to see  
>  When you hold on to me
> 
> (Baby) Baby hold on to me  
>  (Baby) Whatever will be , will be  
>  (Baby) the future is ours to see  
>  (Baby) When you hold on to me
> 
> Hold on  
> 


End file.
